Gengorō Ōnabara
| birthday = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = , , | previous affiliation = | occupation = Lieutenant of the Shinō Academy Instructor | previous occupation = 3rd Seat of the | team = | previous team = | partner = Yachiru Unohana | previous partner = | base of operations = 1st Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | shikai = Kuyō | bankai = Unknown | storyline = N/A | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is the lieutenant of the under Captain Yachiru Unohana. He is also an instructor at the . Appearance Gengorō is a noticeably tall, bespectacled man, being nearly twice as tall as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, possessing a bald head and light brown eyes. He wears the standard Shinigami shihakushō, only instead of wearing it closed, he wears it open, much like a captain wears their haori. His undershirt is also grey-colored, rather than the typical white. He also wears a greyish blue hakama, rather than the black one usually worn by Shinigami. In addition to all of this, he also wears his lieutenant's badge around his right arm, as well as a golden choke necklace around his neck. When he was younger, he possessed long black hair, and wore more traditional Shinigami clothing, with the only extra addition being a white cloak. During a battle with his captain, he received a scar on his face, which wouldn't disappear until she healed it after becoming the 4th Division's captain. Personality Gengorō is a well respected, self-confident, and humble Shinigami, who is well known in the Seireitei for his spectacular teaching in the Shinigami Academy. His teaching skills have managed to produce several lieutenant-level students, such as and . He isn't as condescending or hard-nosed as his predecessor, as shown when he congratulates his students for their accomplishments, but at the same time expresses his expectations for them in the upcoming semester; showing that he has high standards for his students. Like his captain, Unohana, he is rarely surprised by much and can remain calm and collected in all but the most shocking of situations. He also follows the law of Soul Society to the best of his abilities, but is not above giving mercy to those whom he deems it worthy. Having known Unohana since her days as "Kenpachi", he is loyal to her more than any other Shinigami in the Soul Society. He served under her, as her third seat, when she lead the 11th Division, but, due to not being a healer, wasn't able to transfer with her to the . Upon her becoming Captain-Commander, however, he was given the opportunity to serve her once again, joining the division immediately as its new lieutenant. History When Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto founded the Gotei 13 and the Shinō Academy, one thousand years prior, Ōnabara was one of the few selected by him to lead the academy. Around the same time, he became one of the founding members of the 11th Division, being chosen by its first captain, Yachiru Unohana, to be its first 3rd Seat. During a battle with his captain, in which he hoped to gain her respect, he received a large scar on his face. After Unohana's transfer to the 4th Division, he left the Gotei 13 to focus solely on his instructing at the Academy. He eventually was made the Head Teacher of Class 1, and it was around this period of time that Unohana, in her new position, healed him of his scar with her new healing techniques. Later on, in this capacity, he was the teacher of , Renji Abarai, and Izuru Kira when the three of them first joined the Shinō Academy. On their first day, he gave a welcome speech to the students of Class 1, praising them for their success and telling them of the expectations placed upon them. He was also the teacher of , who went to him to seek answers for why the Gotei 13 refused to recruit Kibune despite Kibune being a top student. Ōnabara replied that while it is true that Kibune was a top student, grades were only part of the equation and that Kibune must learn what he lacks on his own. Inventions Fake Hollows: During his days as an instructor, he invented fake Hollows to test his students in their combat prowess. These Hollows ranged in power from standard level, all the way to the Adjuchas-class.Bleach anime; episode 46 Powers & Abilities Innate Abilities : Having been a member of the Gotei 13 since its inception, Ōnabara possesses a large source of spiritual power; more so than most lieutenants. As one of the few lieutenants that possess Bankai, it can be assumed that his spiritual power is close to that of an average captain's. High Intellect: Being one of the first Shinigami chosen by Yamamoto himself to teach at the Academy, Ōnabara is an exceptionally smart individual. He is bright enough to have personally instructed some of Soul Society's greatest Shinigami, such as Izuru, Momo, and Renji; all of whom became lieutenants. Zanpakutō : Ōnabara's Zanpakutō takes on the appearance of a standard katana with a square, golden hilt. In the past, he carried on his obi, however, in the present day, he is rarely seen carrying it. * Shikai: Kuyō is released by an unknown command. In its Shikai state, Kuyō takes the appearance of a , with a hilt-like handle in the center of the spear. Because of its power, it has been nicknamed the of the Soul Society. In the past, Ōnabara would keep his Zanpakutō released for long periods of time, sometimes going days without resealing it into its sealed state. He states that this is because he prefers the spear-like form of his Shikai over the katana form of his sealed state. :Shikai Special Ability: Kuyō is a combat-type Zanpakutō, primarily used for close-range combat. It does, however, possess several techniques of its own which Ōnabara can use to surprise his foes in combat. * Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Quotes * (To ) "Give up, Ikkaku. I once lead the 11th Division in the same place you do now, but I cast it aside and became a demon of battle! I'm stronger than you! You will be devoured... by me!" References